Yo-Kai Sandmeh
Yo-Kai Sandmeh & Legendary Poofessor is 5th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 2 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Emily: You guys coming to my party? Nick: Of course. Betty: Wouldn't miss it for the world. Max: Can your parents make it this time? Emily: Unfortunately, they can't. Nick: Maybe next year. Emily: Whatever. Liam: "walks up" What are ya guys talking about? Betty: Emily's birthday party. Liam: Can I come? Emily: Whatever. Nick: Hmm. {Theme Song} Nick: Happy birthday, Emily! Emily: Whatever. Nick: I got you a present, where do I put it? Emily: Whatever. Nick: Um, ok? "sets present down" Max: "whispering" Psst, babe, come here! Nick: "walks over to Max" Yeah. Max: Do you noticed that Emily isn't acting like herself. Nick: Yeah, what's up with her? Is it 'cause of her parents? Betty: Probably, I would be upset if my parents couldn't come to my party. Liam: I think it's more than just that. Nick: Oh, Liam, can I talk to you in the kitchen? Liam: Yeah. Nick: I'll be back. {Cut to Kitchen} Nick: You think this is more than her parents, like a yo-kai? Liam: Yeah, I can sense it. Nick: I check. "searches" Whisper: "flies in" What a lovely house, who's is it? Liam: Emily's. Whisper: She must be rich! Liam: Yeah. Nick: There! Whisper: What is? Liam: A yo-kai, who is that? jumps into frame, dressed up as a teacher Jibanyan: Who's ready to learn? Nick: Jibanyan, what's wrong with you? Jibanyan: Not Jibanyan, Mr. Crabbycat. Nick: Sure, you know who this yo-kai? Mr. Crabbycat: Indeed I do. Whisper: You do not! Mr. Crabbycat: That is Sandmeh, when inspirited makes a person a polite, meek sort who will never say no or disagree with others. Whisper: "looking on pad" Impressive. Nick: I know who to call, someone he'd have to disagree with. inserts the medal, summoning Komasan Komasan: Howdy. Whisper: When did you meet him? Nick: A while back, can you have Sandmeh stop inspiriting Emily? Komasan: Of course. pulls something out of his bur lack sack Nick: What's that? Komasan: It's a sand suit, Sandmeh will want to wear this. Liam: For what reason? Komasan: Oh Sandmeh, I have a gift for you! Sandmeh: What's that? Komasan: This! "shows suit" Sandmeh: My suit! takes the suit from Komasan and puts it on, evolving into Mr. Sandmeh Mr. Sandmeh: I'm glad to have this back! Nick: Why were you inspiriting Emily? Mr. Sandmeh: I saw her upset, so I wanted to cheer her up. Liam: How sweet. Mr. Sandmeh: She also has something inside of her bottled up. Nick: You can fix that, since normal people don't keep things bottled up. Mr. Sandmeh: I can try, Sand Stormal! "inspirits Emily" Emily: I-I have to tell them! "runs to phone" Max: What is she doing? Emily: Mom, dad? Mr. Archer: Yes, pumpkin. Emily: Can you guys come home? Mrs. Archer: Honey we can't, we're very busy. Emily: B-but I want you guys to come home! I hate not having you guys here on my birthday! I feel like I'm not loved. Mr. Archer: Sweetie, that's not true. Mrs. Archer: We do love you! Emily: So can you come home, please. Mr. Archer: We'll be on our way. Emily: Thanks. "hangs up" Betty: So? Emily: They're coming!! Max: Awesome! Liam: We did it! Nick: No, Komasan did it. Komasan: I did? Mr. Crabbycat: Yes Mr. Coutryfolk, if it wasn't for you, Sandmeh would still be inspiriting Emily. Komasan: You're right! Um, who's Mr. Countryfolk? Mr. Sandmeh: Please take these as a thank you. "hands medals" Nick: Sandmeh and Mr. Sandmeh, thanks! Mr. Sandmeh: You're welcome! "Screen closes on Emily with a big grin, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: C'mon guys, let's hurry up so we don't have homework when we get home! Emily: Did you know when school was invented, they didn't have much homework, or so they say. Nick: Um, ok? Betty: Did you know that homework was easy back then, or so they say. Nick: That's nice, I guess. Max: Did you know that for people who don't study, guess on tests, or so they say. Nick: Why should I care? Whisper: Maybe because there's a yo-kai. Nick: Ya think? "searches" Liam: What yo-kai would do this? Poofessor: Did you know there's more Yo-kai than taters in Idaho, or so they say. Nick: That makes no sense. Poofessor: Are you poo, pooing on my knowledge. Nick: Poo, pooing? Poofessor: If you don't like my trivia, then don't listen. Nick: What's his problem? Liam: Not sure. Poofessor: Stop interrupting me! Nick: I'm sorry. Poofessor: That's the last straw! Nick: I didn't even do anything. Poofessor: If you want to be like that, fine. "hands medal" Nick: What? Poofessor: You're welcome! "storms off" Nick: He's a legendary? Liam: Is that poop on their heads? Mat: Yeah, they have turquoise shit on their heads. Liam: Even- Nick: "looks over" NO! Liam: -Max. Nick: Why! "Screen closes on Nick crying, then closes" End Characters *Nicholas Adams *Max Forester *Emily Archer *Betty Bernstein *Liam *Whisper *Jibanyan/Mr. Crabbycat *Komasan *Sandmeh *Mr. Sandmeh *Poofessor Episode Recap Nick: Now it's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your friends in this recap? Nick: Sandmeh and Poofessor Cut to purple background: Sandmeh: Did you know that this recap is almost over, or so they say. Nick: Get that piece of shit off of Sandmeh. Poofessor: Sorry. Whisper: This recap is a total mess. Mr. Crabbycat: Whatever. Nick: "screams" {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures